


Sleepy Morning

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Leigh convinces Han to spend an extra hour in bed with him.
Relationships: Han & Leigh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sleepy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epinephrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epinephrine/gifts).



> another lovely commission for my pal Cae <3 <3

“We’re not going to get to the next town today if we stay in bed all day.”

Han glanced up at Leigh as he spoke. The two were sprawled out in a comfy bed in a village inn. They’d stayed the night as the sun had set before they could arrive at their destination. It had been Leigh’s idea mostly, taking to whining endlessly about how much his feet ached and how tired he was. However, Han knew better than that, given that the two of them had ended up very much naked in the double bed.

Leigh let out a grumble as he pulled Han closer to him. Han was resting his head on Leigh’s bare chest, drawing small shapes on his golden-brown skin with his finger, tracing each and every freckle like he was making constellations. His pink hair was splayed out over his skin and the sheets and was in need of a good comb before he could be seen going anywhere.

“Do we have to?” Leigh sighed.

Han moved his head to rest his chin on his chest and properly turn his attention towards him. “Something is wrong in that place. I can feel it.”

“Yes, yes, the mighty Han will save the day again by closing the rift, I know,” Leigh replied. He carded his fingers through Han’s hair and met his gaze. “But I just want to be selfish and have your attention for a little longer. Surely the world can wait an extra hour while I smother you in kisses.”

He didn’t give Han the chance to reply before he wrapped his arms around his waist and turned him over onto his back. Han let out a squeal as Leigh leaned down to pepper kisses all over his face and down his pale neck. He pushed him away lightly, with no real weight behind his shove, and laughed. What had he done to end up with such a ridiculous man?

His gaze was fond as Leigh finally pulled back, just a little, so their eyes could meet. It was in moments like this that they could forget the world around them. Nothing else mattered when they revolved around each other in this little bubble of peace and happiness. Just having each other’s company was enough.

“Is it too much to ask for?” Leigh whispered.

Han’s hand came up to brush a lock of dark brown hair behind Leigh’s ear, though it was quick to slip back down in front of his face. His knuckles brushed against his cheek and he let out a soft exhale.

“I suppose I can indulge you for a little while,” Han replied, giving him a lopsided smile.

That made Leigh grin. He grabbed Han’s face in his palms and kissed him again, passionately. Han wrapped his arms around him and drew him in, drinking in his scent and the taste of his kiss. Of course, he had gross morning breath, but he didn’t care. There were much greater things in the world to be worrying about more than whether or not Leigh desperately needed to brush his teeth.

When they parted, breathless, Leigh moved back to kiss his neck. His fingers skimmed Han’s bare chest, just barely flicking over a nipple, and then his lips following suit. Han’s breath hitched and he watched with lidded eyes as Leigh laved over his chest, then his stomach.

“Ulterior motives I see,” Han breathed with a little laugh.

Leigh smirked up at him as he lifted one of Han’s thighs and pressed a kiss on the inside of his knee. “Can you blame me?”

Han could only roll his eyes. He supposed that he should have expected this. Being intimate just the one time the night before wasn’t enough. Not that he minded of course, but he would be caught dead before he admitted that to Leigh. His ego was big enough without his further nurturing of it.

Leigh continued to his descent, kissing and nipping at Han’s tender thighs. The sheets had been long since abandoned, thrown into a pile off the side of the bed so Leigh could better admire his lover. He was so beautiful in the morning light, peeking out between the curtains and making his skin glow. Leigh let out a hot breath over Han’s slowly hardening cock.

“Leigh…” Han mumbled.

“Yes, my dear?” Leigh teased in response.

Han’s cheeks burned with red. It didn’t matter how many times they did this; it was still overwhelming each time.

“Don’t tease,” he said.

Leigh chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of Han’s cock, making his breath hitch. He loved how he twitched under his touch.

“I’m not teasing,” he told him. “I’m worshipping you.”

“Cheesy.”

“You love it.”

Han didn’t reply to that. He simply huffed and leaned his head back against the pillow, spreading his legs a little wider for Leigh’s attention. Obviously, Leigh took that as an invitation to continue.

Leigh’s tongue flicked out over the tip of Han’s cock. He spared a glance at him as he licked up the side of his length, unminding of the salty taste. Then, he took the head into his mouth. There was nothing more wonderful in the entire world than hearing Han’s sinfully glorious moans. He knew how to tease him, how to make him desperate for more, and the things that would make him cum fast. It was only natural when they had been together for as long as they had.

When Han felt him take him in, his fingers fisted the sheets under him. It was almost too much – that wet heat around him and coaxing him to full hardness. He glanced down at him, noting his flushed face and the way his cheeks hollowed out around him. It was an erotic sight, seeing his cock slip past this spit-slicked lips. He wondered if Leigh thought about him in the same way whenever he went down on him.

There was little hesitation. Leigh soon got to work, maintaining eye contact with Han as he took in as much of his cock as he could, pressing gently into his throat. Han’s cock was smaller than his own and it was still a bit of a struggle to get it all in, he often had to take to pumping what he could not fit in his mouth with his fingers. For this reason, it always amazed him how Han could nose at the base of his cock when he gave him head. He really was an amazing person and not just because he could suck his cock like he was born to do it.

Leigh sucked him the way he liked, enjoying every gasp and moan that slipped out of Han’s lips as he did. He made sure to tongue at that little sensitive spot under the head that always had Han crying out. He made a satisfactory hum, vibrating around the shaft, when Han’s hands eventually let go of the sheets to pull at his hair.

“Leigh… Leigh please,” he rasped.

That was his cue.

Leigh pulled off Han’s cock with a wet pop and Han whined. It would be no fun if he came right away after all. However, he was quite enjoying having his mouth on him.

“You’re so mean,” Han grumbled.

Leigh shot him a toothy grin. “Patience is a virtue.”

He didn’t miss the way Han rolled his eyes again and let go of his hair. Even so, Leigh reached up to grab one of the pillows and he prompted Han to lift his hips so he could slip it underneath, easing some of the strain on his back as he spread his legs even wider (as if it was possible).

Han was still rather wet and open from their activities the night before. Leigh carefully pried his cheeks apart to admire the little hole tucked between them and ran his finger over it, making Han tremble. He was so sensitive… He just wanted to eat him right up.

Well, he could.

Leigh grabbed Han’s hips as leverage as he ducked his head between his legs and licked a stripe over that quivering hole. Han made the most delightful sound as he did. He arched his back into Leigh’s touch and his eyes fluttered as he leaned his head back.

Perfect.

“Oh… _Leigh_ ,” Han whined.

Leigh kept at it, lapping over the sensitive pucker and then dipping his tongue a little inside. He even pushed in a single finger with ease just to open him up a little more and push his tongue deeper in. Han twitched around him, his toes curling as he openly moaned and writhed on the sheets.

It was beginning to become too much for Leigh. His own cock was achingly hard and throbbing against his stomach, no doubt leaking precum every where just like how Han’s was pooling on his own abdomen. He needed to cum as well, he needed to feel the friction on his own cock.

“I think I’ve done more than enough convincing,” Leigh said softly as he pulled away from Han’s skin. “It’s time to be a little selfish.”

“I thought all of this was you being selfish?” Han replied.

Leigh cocked an eyebrow. “As I recall, you’re the one being worshipped right now.”

Han huffed and turned his head to the side, pouting in that cute way that he did. Leigh chuckled and shifted back up, pinning Han underneath him with his arms either side of his body. It coaxed Han to finally look up at him.

Leigh’s hand reached down and he grasped his own aching cock, stroking it a few times before brushing it up against Han’s cock. Both of them let out a shaky gasp. The friction was insanely good.

He squeezed their cocks together and then rut against him. Han was eager to reciprocate, lifting his own hips to better grind against Leigh. He wrapped his arms around Leigh’s neck and moaned shamelessly.

“Oh…Mmm… I’m so close Leigh,” he rasped.

Leigh drank in those delicious moans and leaned down to kiss his neck, pumping their cocks together faster, hoping to help Han reach his peak. He wanted to hear him cum, feel him climax against him. So, he whispered in his ear: “Cum for me.”

That was all it took.

Han cried out one last time, his nails digging into Leigh’s skin as he arched his back and came with a cry. He spilt hot into Leigh’s hand and all over his own stomach.

After watching Han climax, Leigh was not far behind. All he needed was a few more steady strokes of his cock for him to cum as well, gasping Han’s name as he did.

The two of them panted and settled in the afterglow of their orgasms. Leigh rolled back onto the bed by Han’s side. They were messy and sweaty but it was wholly worth it. There was not a place in the world that Leigh would rather be, he knew that much.

Once he’d finally settled, he leaned on his side and gave Han’s cheek a kiss. “So, going to save the world, are we?”

Han slowly sat up in the bed and stretched, then looked down at the drying cum on his stomach. He ran a finger through it and grimaced. Then, he turned to look at Leigh.

“Not without a bath first,” he said. He grabbed Leigh’s hand and pulled him out of bed much to his whining. Han inwardly thought about how if anyone should be whining, it should be him. He was the one who had gotten railed the night before. He could already feel it in his lower back when his feet touched the wooden floor.

“I thought you wanted to get off to that new town as soon as possible,” Leigh said.

Han laughed and pulled him along to the adjacent bathroom so he could start filling the tub with water. “I do but we’re not going like this. You stink.”

“Such a romantic.”

Han smirked at him. “You love it.”


End file.
